For you
by Sham'less
Summary: One-shot écrit sur un coup de tête, pour le plaisir. POV Kaoru, situé à la toute fin de l'anime. Comment les jumeaux prennent-ils la victoire de Tamaki auprès d'Haruhi?


Juste un petit one-shot, parce que le sujet m'inspirait, parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, et parce que l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas génial, comme texte. Écrit sur un coup de tête, pour le plaisir. Publié pour ceux qui pourraient apprécier.

**A**ucun des personnage présent n'est de moi.

* * *

« _Tu sais, Hikaru … Si tu as réalisé que tu voulais avoir un pas d'avance sur moi … alors, moi, que dois-je faire?_ »

_Naïveté_. C'est ainsi qu'on qualifie cette attitude, souvent forte espérance plus que réelle conviction. Pour moi, la naïveté est synonyme de stupidité. Bêtise. Dépendance, dans ce cas. Pourtant, malgré cela, j'ai été naïf. Mais j'y ai vraiment cru, ce soir-là, lorsque je l'ai vue, petite chose brillante de tendresse dans les bras du sire. J'y ai cru, lorsque j'ai vue leurs lèvres se souder dans un baisé timide, embarrassé. À ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru que les choses s'arrangeaient, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'à nouveau, nous ne serions que toi et moi, que rien d'autre n'importerait.

Je ne l'ai pas sentie. Trop pris par mes espoirs nouveaux, par mes rêves d'un futur rapproché. Je n'ai pas vue ton poing se serrer sur ta manche, tes jointures blanchir sous la pression, et je n'ai pas aperçu la lueur qui a fait briller ton regard à cet instant. _Jalousie_.

Tu m'as saisit par le bras, me retournant sans violence, mais sans non plus me laisser le choix. Je n'ai pas protesté, toutefois. Encore une fois trop pris par mes subtils espoirs, et nous nous sommes tous deux éloignés de la foule, bifurquant vers le buffet, où nous pourrions certainement respirer plus facilement. Nous y restâmes un moment, toi anormalement calme et immobile et moi appuyé sur ton épaule. Je ne voyais rien d'étrange à ton attitude apaisée, pourtant. Malgré notre réputation de frères espiègles, nous n'avions jamais été des couche-tard. Tu devais te faire aussi fatigué que je l'étais. Mais ni toi ni moi n'avons refusé lorsqu'elle est venue nous voir, petite fleur d'innocence, absorbée dans son bonheur, pour nous proposer de danser. C'était à prévoir, elle avait fait le tour du cercle. Même Kyouya y était passé. Mais nous savions, tous les deux, que la dernière danse, c'était à Tamaki qu'elle la réservait. Et tu as accepté, malgré tout. _Espoir_.

Je passai en premier, dansant à ses côtés sans arrière-pensées, simplement heureux de pouvoir lui sourire honnêtement de nouveau. Car même si elle avait faillit t'enlever à moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la détester. Après tout, elle restait une amie. Des amis, nous en avons eu si peux. Il faut en prendre soin, non? Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas, bien qu'elle ignorât probablement le conflit intérieur qui m'agitait quelques heures plus tôt encore. _Réconciliation_.

Puis, elle lâcha mes bras, virevoltant sur place pour s'avancer vers toi d'une démarche légère. Je l'ai suivie des yeux, la surveillant malgré tout, m'inquiétant. Tout près de moi, le sire vous couvait tous deux d'un regard protecteur, et plus que jamais, il me faisait penser à un père aimant. Cette vue me faisait mal au cœur. Nous avions trop comploté contre lui, ces derniers temps, et à ces souvenirs, je sentais ma gorge se serrer. _Regret_.

Ta voix s'est bientôt élevée dans une exclamation de douleur qui m'as fait sursauter, et j'ai aussitôt tourné la tête vers toi, inquiet. Elle avait accidentellement mis la main sur le bras que tu t'étais brisé. Que tu t'étais brisé pour elle. Mais tu t'es repris. Tu lui as souris, embarrassé, alors qu'elle s'excusait, et tu lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était rien. _Tendresse_.

Puis, elle t'a quitté à ton tour, et tu es venu me rejoindre, appuyant ton bras valide sur mon épaule en souriant. Sourire que tu perdis bien vite, car elle t'avait suivit, et venait de regagner les bras de Tamaki. La suite me paraissait comme évidente, et je pris sur moi de t'éloigner, au moins un peu. Mais nous n'avions qu'à peine bouger lorsque leurs lèvres se sont soudées en un timide baisé. Tu t'es crispé contre moi, ta main valide enserrant mon poignet. Ils n'ont pas prolongé leur baiser, probablement trop embarrassés, et le sire a aussitôt levé les yeux vers nous. Je l'ai vue, comme au ralentis, haussé les sourcils en t'observant. Te demander si tu allais bien en s'avançant. Alors, j'ai avisé ce qui allait se produire. J'ai tendu le bras, essayant de retenir le tien, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide, et ton poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue. _Colère_.

Il a chancelé, sonné, et c'est rattrapé sur l'épaule de l'un des élève, pendant qu'elle se tournait vers toi. La féminité et la douceur qui l'entourait un peu plus tôt avaient disparue; elle était redevenue celle que nous connaissions, et elle était furieuse. Après toi. Avais-tu réalisé ce que tu faisais quand tu l'as frappé? Avais-tu prévu cela? En tous cas, tu as paru surpris, blessé, même, du ton qu'elle employa contre toi. Ne sachant pas ou me mettre, j'ai tourné les yeux vers la victime de ta colère. Le sire semblait perdu, un peu de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, mais ce furent ses yeux qui m'encouragèrent à réagir. Il semblait inquiet, effrayé, plus naïf et stupide que jamais… mais pas en colère. Il ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. J'ai eu pitié de lui, et je me suis tourné vers toi, t'appuyant doucement une main sur le bras. « Il ne le méritait pas… »

Tu m'as regardé comme si je venais de dire la pire des obscénités. Comme si d'un coup je n'étais plus ton frère, mais le pire des traîtres, et j'ai douté, un instant. Avais-je dit quelque chose de trop? Mais le regard du sire me revint en tête, et je ne m'excusai pas, comme tu l'attendais certainement. Je n'avais pas mal fait; tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper, même si tu te sentais blessé. Finalement, tu m'as repoussé loin de toi, avant de faire demi-tour et de t'éloigner en courant. _Déception_.

J'ai enfouit les mains dans les poches et, sans adresser la parole à personne, je me mis en route, marchant lentement. Je n'avais pas peur. Nous étions trop lié pour que tout se termine si facilement. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir mal. Je t'avais trahi, et je m'en voulais pour ça. Lorsque je suis rentré, tout était éteint. Je suis monté à ta chambre. Qui était devenue notre chambre, avec le temps. Tu reposais sur ton lit, assis, le front sur les genoux, sanglotant. À te vue, mon cœur s'est serré, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis avancé vers toi, prenant ma place sur le lit, t'attirant à moi. Pour une fois, ce serait à moi de veiller sur toi, pour un temps, un long moment. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais je t'aiderais à passer au travers. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, cette fois. Tu as simplement glissé tes bras autour de mon cou, acceptant mon offre. Nous nous sommes endormis ainsi, enlacés, comme tous les soirs. _Amour_.


End file.
